shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Nala Hozuki
'''IMVU NAME''' SukiiChan '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars: N/A ''' = = '''Tattoos: '''N/A = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: '''~ Often described to be a social butterfly, Nala embodies the concept of having fun but also getting to business. She is a bright child whom enjoys spending her time walking about Kirigakure and reading. She is also a very compassionate person as well. However, just as any person she holds her bad qualities which includes her immense attitude and ability to hold long grudges. = = '''Behavior: '''~ She is a graceful young girl whom tries to find the good in everything she sees, of course she realizes that not all are as good as she hopes but she feels that everyone deserves a chance. She is slightly on the talkative side as she likes to know how things operate and being "one step above the curve". She has rare but venomous grumpy side that is very hard to get on.~ = '''Nindo''' *"Life is never guaranteed; it's a constant fight of the fittest..." *"My life is more than mine it dwells with my village and my family." '''Summoning''' = N/A = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: ~'''She was born on 11-24 to the married couple of Mashida and Zhou Hozuki. The village based on her parents recollection, was very misty that day as if the heavens themselves were blessing them with Nala, whom is their only child. She was said to be quite explorer at her baby age; crawling everywhere and anywhere.~ = = '''Child:''' ~ She exhibited her knack for achieving a high knowledge as she was always reading and singing. Nala was a silly person at this time, laughing at joke and playing the occasional failed prank. Overall, she would have been seen with her parents and helping out both outdoor and indoor with them. From her father, she was given very basic Academy level teachings to prepare for her life as an Academy Student.~ = = '''Academy: ~'''Upon her enrollment of the Academy, Nala utilized her teachings from both home, school and personal craving to sore well into the being one of the top 5 students of her Academy class. Highly fascinated with the areas of Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow and Points along with Taijutsu, she trained with her father in the arts of being a very intelligent, well rounded young lady. She possessed a hard time with kenjutsu at the time that she signed up for a tutor and she had her first crush on her Kenjutsu teacher whom she pledged herself to in the secrets of her home.~ = = '''Genin: '''~Graduating her Academy class being in 3rd place, Nala had matured quite a bit over her Academy experience. Falling in "love" multiple times, training until the break of dawn and cramming her head full of important and minuscule details about everything she had become a decent encyclopedia and potential Kunoichi. She still realizes that there is room for improvements.~ = '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Surface_Walking_Practice Water Walking Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tree_Climbing_Practice Tree Climbing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Silent_Killing Silent Killing Technique] '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: Hiroyuki Yuki (PLAGU3)'''